Lovesick
by EliseArainai
Summary: Our hero gets sick and a certain mischievous love fairy arranges visits from all 8 girls over the course of a few days! Will he actually be able to rest at all! Rated M for language, drug use, innuendo, and (later) sexual situations. (No actual sex featured, but I can't be too careful) Please read, review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Man, inspiration comes from the weirdest places sometimes… What happens when a writer with writer's block has played too much HuniePop and then gets sick? Well… she becomes inspired to write this little gem. The protagonist of HuniePop (let's call him Nathan) gets sick and a certain mischievous love fairy arranges visits from each of the 8 girls over the course of a few days! Will our hero ever actually be able to rest?!**

 **Just a warning: this is my first rated-M story, mostly due to language, drug use, innuendo, and (later) sexual situations. (No actual sex featured, but I can't be too careful) If any of this offends you, feel free to hit the back button. Otherwise, enjoy! ^^**

"Nate? Rise and shine champ, you've got some chicks to see!"

Kyu's voice barely registered with me as I woke up with a moan. I felt oddly warm and my body did not want to cooperate as I attempted to sit up. "Mornin' to you too, Kyu," I mumbled before noticing the scratchiness of my throat. "Uh-oh…"

"Huh, you don't sound so good there," the pink-haired fairy commented as she fluttered closer, her bright green eyes looking directly at my barely-open ones.

"That's cuz I don't feel so good," I rasped before letting out a few coughs, causing Kyu to place a hand on my forehead.

"Aw shit! Looks like you might have a fever," she said before zipping out of the room. "Hang on, I'll be right back." I heard several small items getting tossed around (most likely things from my medicine cabinet) before she returned with a thermometer and popped it into my mouth.

A minute later, the results were in: 101 degrees. "Yup, it's official: you're sick," Kyu declared before throwing the thermometer in a random direction with an annoyed sigh. "Great, absolutely no progress is gonna be made today."

"Sorry to disappoint you," I told her, my sarcasm particularly potent that morning. Could Kyu possibly focus on something other than my dating life? Then again, she is a love fairy tasked with improving said dating life, so that's probably a big fat NO. "Guess you'll have to find something else to do for the next few days."

"Oh don't worry dude, I'm sure I'll think of something," she reassured me with a wink. "You just focus on getting better, okay?"

"Yeah sure, thanks," I whispered before slowly getting up to get some medicine. I wasn't entirely sure what Kyu was gonna do with her free time, but as long as it didn't bother me I would've been fine. Looking back, I really should've known better…

…

After sleeping through most of the morning, I woke up to my cell phone buzzing like crazy. Reaching over, I grabbed my phone to see that a certain devil who wears Lolita, aka Audrey, had sent 12 messages wondering where the fuck I was (or variations thereof). _Oh that's right, I somehow got suckered into going shopping with her this morning,_ I remembered with a sigh. _Guess I forgot to tell her I was sick._

Out of the eight girls I had met recently, I gotta say that I like Audrey Belrose the least; she may look cute, but in truth she is a bitch through and through, caring only about herself and seeing life as one big party where she can do whatever the hell she wants. Honestly, the only reason I had gotten involved with her in the first place was because Kyu talked me into it.

Just as I was about to reply to the last message, another one popped up:

" _Whatever. If you're not coming to the fucking mall, then I'm coming to your place! I'm wasting time here by myself, anyway. See you in a few minutes, asshole!"_

 _Wait, she's coming here?!_ I realized, my eyes widening. My apartment was a mess, and with my illness the last thing I needed was unexpected company, especially that loud-mouthed Audrey. Thinking quickly, I texted back:

" _Not a good idea; I'm sick with a fever and I'm sure you don't wanna catch what I've got."_

Hitting the send button, I set my phone back on my bedside table thinking that the message would keep Audrey from coming over. But man was I wrong; about twenty minutes later, my door was being assaulted by incessant knocking.

"Alright alright, I'm coming!" I replied as best I could with a sore throat, reluctantly getting out of bed before yanking the door open.

Sure enough, as soon as I opened it, Audrey was shoving her way past me. "Took you long enough!" she huffed, immediately making her way to my kitchen. She was dressed in her favorite red, white and black Lolita dress, and had just pulled a small bag of… something out of her purse. "You got a teapot or something?"

"Uh, yeah, down here," I told her as I pointed to the cupboard where the teapot was. "Didn't peg you for a tea drinker."

"Pssh! I'm not, but I'm guessing you are," the red-haired woman said before finally looking directly at me. Smirking, she commented, "Shit, you look like hell. I thought you were shitting me when you said you were sick!"

"And why would I joke about being sick?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow as I leaned against the wall. "There's an infuser in the drawer right next to you."

"Good, I'll need that," Audrey muttered as she filled the teapot with water and then set it on the stove to boil. "Is there anything to drink around here?"

Jerking my thumb at the fridge, I simply said "Help yourself" before coughing a bit.

Wrinkling her nose, the bitch said, "Um, eww? Don't cough at me! You're lucky I happened to have some good shit on me." As she spoke, she pulled a beer bottle out of the fridge and popped the cap off, not even bothering with a bottle opener. After taking a swig, she asked, "How sick are you, anyway?"

Clearing my throat a bit, I proceeded to list off my symptoms. "Well, let's see: I've got a fever, sore throat, cough, and I think I'm starting to get a headache." Okay, that last part I'm fairly certain was caused by this girl, but I wasn't gonna tell _her_ that.

Sticking her tongue out, Audrey responded, "Yuck, sucks to be you."

"Your concern is duly noted," I muttered, though the comment seemed to go over her head. Under normal circumstances, dealing with Audrey is a matter of exuding confidence and making it clear that her bullshit isn't going to get to me. Needless to say, I wasn't exactly in a good position to be confident, so this was one instance where it was easier to just let her do whatever she wanted as long as she didn't break anything.

Granted, I did find it odd that she would come all the way here just to make me some tea. Was she actually concerned about me and just not admitting it? Kyu once told me that girls like Audrey acted tough on the outside, but deep down they were fragile as a porcelain doll; while I'm still not entirely sure if that was true, maybe Audrey wasn't half bad sometimes.

We chatted for a while and Audrey was almost done with her beer when the timer went off and the tea was ready. "That should do it. There, it's for your own damn good," she said, jerking her thumb at the mug and looking at me expectantly. Well okay, it was more of a glare, but still I wasn't about to get on her bad side after she made tea for me.

Shrugging, I picked up the mug, blew on the surface and took a sip. The flavor was minty and it soothed my throat nicely. "Mmm, this is good," I commented with a slight tone of surprise in my voice. "Thank you, Audrey. I honestly never expected this from you."

"Well don't get used to it, okay?" the redhead replied with a smug look, still watching as I drank. "I just came here to kill time. Oh yeah, and it should start kicking in any minute now."

"Eh? What are you…?" I didn't have to finish my question; shortly after I had started drinking, things started to look weird like certain colors seemed brighter, and I was also feeling lightheaded. "Uh, Audrey? What exactly was in that tea?"

"Mint and weed, duh!" she answered with a laugh. "I've been meaning to try that shit out, and now I have an excuse!"

 _Now THAT, I expected,_ I thought as I continued to drink it, for some reason. I don't habitually use drugs, but Audrey would've kicked my ass if I didn't finish it, sick or otherwise. Did I mention earlier that she's a bitch?

And my memory from that moment on is incredibly fuzzy; don't even ask me what else happened.

…

"Well look on the bright side; at least you forgot about your illness for a bit," Kyu commented sometime after Audrey had left and my high had worn off. "Also, you have got to be one of the funniest people I've ever seen high!"

"Yeah, but I also forgot everything else," I grumbled as I splashed cold water on my face. "Remind me again why you got me involved with that crazy bitch?"

Shrugging, the pink-haired pixie answered, "I'm just a love fairy doing her job, and that means getting you involved with different kinds of girls. And don't blame me, _you_ were the one who drank that stuff."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I just don't want any more surprises today," I told her, trying to sound stern with that stupid sore throat and kinda failing when the cough kicked in again.

But then Kyu got a slightly sheepish look on her face. "Uhhh… too late?"

Just as I was about to flop right back into bed, I gave the fairy a confused look. "Eh?"

Suddenly there was another knock at the door. "Hello, Nate? It's Tiffany."

 _Oh, it's just Tiff,_ I thought with a small smile. Tiffany Maye is a cute cheerleader who helped me get started at the University of Glenberry, and incidentally the first girl Kyu "introduced" me to. She's sweet, popular, a straight-A student, and for reasons unknown to me, she was at my door.

Not wanting to leave her standing there, I double-checked to make sure Kyu was gone before going to the door and answering it. "Hey Tiffany, what's up?"

"Hey, sorry to bother you," the twin-tailed blonde said with a guilty smile, which quickly turned to a look of concern. "Oh wow, you sound awful!"

"Thanks," I rasped, standing aside so Tiffany could come in. "Sorry about the mess, I've been too tired to clean."

"It's okay, I don't really blame you," she replied. "I'm sure you'd rather be resting right now, so I'll try not to take too long." Digging into her backpack, she pulled out some papers and held them out to me. "Here, I made a copy of my notes from the class you missed. Don't want you falling behind!"

My eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, thanks Tiff," I said as I took the notes. Looking them over, I really shouldn't have been surprised by how well the notes were organized. Clearing my throat, I commented, "Man, these look good. My notes are usually all over the place."

"Hee hee, you're welcome," Tiffany giggled. "I really hope those help; missing school because you're sick is bad enough."

A thought suddenly came to me. "That reminds me; how did you know I was sick?"

Cocking an eyebrow, the blonde replied, "You told me yourself, ya dumbo! You texted me this morning before class."

 _Weird, I don't remember doing that,_ I wondered, scratching the back of my head. _Oh well, just go with it._ "Yes I did, sorry. Guess my memory's sick, too."

Tiffany couldn't help giggling again. "And so are your jokes!" She then reached over to feel my forehead. "Yeah, you do feel pretty warm. If I were you, I probably wouldn't go to school at all this week. Don't worry, I'll get you the notes for Wednesday and Friday, too."

"Oh, you don't have to do that!" I protested, blushing a bit due to her hand on my forehead.

"Nope, I insist!" the blonde said as she folded her arms, clearly not taking no for an answer. "I'll take care of it, you just take care of yourself this week, okay?"

This brought a smile to my face. Right from our first meeting, this girl was more than willing to help me when it came to academics, all while she had her own studies and cheerleading to worry about, and yet she still manages to find time for some fun. I don't know how she does it. "Well, in that case… *cough* thanks, Tiff. I owe you big time."

"No worries Nate, though a pizza and movie date might make us even," Tiffany suggested with a wink.

"Heh, you've got a deal," I agreed with the two of us shaking on it. Clearing my throat, I added, "Oh, and apologies in advance if you get sick because of me."

"It's fine, I don't get sick a whole lot, anyway," she reassured me. "You must be tired; I better go so you can rest up and get better."

Nodding, I replied, "Hate to say it, but yeah my throat feels pretty shitty." I was at least able to walk her to the door so I could see her off. "Thanks again for the notes."

Smiling, Tiffany said, "Like I said, it's no problem. Hope you feel better soon. Good night!" And with that, she was gone.

Setting the notes on my desk for later, I scratched my head again; the fact that Tiffany knew about my illness still confused me as I didn't remember telling her. Heading back to my room, I picked up my phone to check my messages.

Getting past Audrey's messages, I was surprised to find that apparently a message was sent to Tiffany informing her that I was sick. _But it couldn't have been me, I was asleep for most of the morning,_ I thought. _So the only other person who could've done it is…_

"Kyu," I rasped, knowing darn well she was in the same room. "Have you been messing with my phone again?"

Reappearing in front of me, the fairy feigned innocence. "Who, me? Now why would I do that?"

"Nice try, you darned fairy," I said in an annoyed tone. "You made Tiffany come over here even though you knew I was supposed to be resting!"

"Ohhh, she's not the only one I told," Kyu informed me.

"What?!" I exclaimed as I checked my messages again. Sure enough, messages were sent to most of the other women I had met recently. "You contacted _all of them?!_ " I tried shouting, but my voice sounded both hoarse and a tad too squeaky to be very effective.

"Except Audrey, actually," she corrected. "I knew you not answering her messages would piss her off enough to come here herself without my influence."

"That's not the point! The point is I've told you not to use my phone!" I scolded before coughing like crazy.

"Hey, you told me to do something with my free time, so that's what I did," Kyu said with a smug smile. "I gotta have you spend time with these broads somehow, and what better way than to get them to help out poor sick Nathan?"

Groaning, I pinched the bridge of my nose in irritation as I sat down at the foot of my bed. "Note to self: put a password on this stupid phone…" Glaring at the mischievous fairy, I asked, "Are any more of them coming over tonight?"

Shaking her head, she answered, "Tonight, no."

"Good, cuz after dinner I'm turning in," I told her firmly, slipping my phone into my bathrobe pocket so Kyu couldn't mess with it again. Seriously, it was bad enough that she added the HunieBee app onto my phone without my permission, but now she was contacting people under my identity! Sometimes I wonder just how her boss can let her get away with this stuff… if she even has one.

After some nice hot chicken noodle soup, I slipped into bed and turned on the TV to some random show before eventually nodding off. Whatever Kyu had in mind by contacting all those girls, I just hoped that it wasn't anything too crazy.

 **So, that was part 1 of my HuniePop story; I'm mainly doing this so I can get a feel for the characters, and I hope to do a story based on one of my actual playthroughs of the game. If you'd like to see that, please let me know! Oh, and I think it's safe to say that my long and painful hiatus is officially OVER! :D**

 **Oh, and for those who haven't played the game, I'll explain what the HunieBee is: it's basically the menu for the game. According to Kyu, it automatically records the info of any girl you encounter throughout the game and can even track their location. (Is it any wonder why I sometimes call Kyu the stalker fairy?) Other functions include access to shops, trait upgrades, messages, and game settings. In this story, the HunieBee is limited mostly to girl info and locations, and judging from Nate's comment he doesn't really like using it as he finds the idea of tracking down girls distasteful. (And yet he hasn't gotten rid of it… odd.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, there was one thing I forgot to mention in the previous chapter. I know it's implied in the story's description, but this story will not be including the unlockable characters Momo, Celeste and Venus, mostly because I feel that it would just drag out the story. (and also I wouldn't really know what to do with them…) The main 8 ladies (plus Kyu) should be enough for a 4-part story.**

 **Anyway… please read, review, and above all, enjoy! ^^**

Day two, and my condition hadn't changed in the slightest; my temperature was still 101 degrees, my throat was still sore, and more importantly I was apparently gonna be visited by a couple of lovely ladies.

 _I still can't believe Kyu contacted them,_ I thought, glaring at the mischievous love fairy who was casually reading one of my dirty magazines. _I know she's just doing her job, but there's a time and place for hanging out with girls._

"Glare at me all ya like, I'm not apologizing," Kyu told me, glancing up from her reading material. "At this point you'll need a girl around just to improve your mood."

"Kyu, the only thing I really need right now is rest, and if I've got a girl here then that's not gonna happen," I explained to her, pausing for a second to clear my throat when I started sounding more hoarse. "When is that gonna get through your thick pixie skull?"

"Hey, that's thick _fairy_ skull to you!" she corrected teasingly, swiveling her chair around to face me. "Pixies are much smaller. Know the difference!"

Rolling my eyes, I muttered, "Whatever. Just don't cause any more problems, okay?"

"Okay, boss!" the pink-haired fairy replied giving a thumbs up, sounding a little overly cheerful.

Around noon or so, I was woken up by Kyu. "Dude, you might wanna wake up; that cute yoga teacher is almost here."

"Mmm, wha…?" I mumbled, slowly sitting up. Blinking a few times, I realized exactly what the love fairy was telling me: Beli was on her way, and I was only in my boxers! Whoops! Thinking quickly, I grabbed a t-shirt and my bathrobe before going to greet her at the door.

Beli Lapran is a yoga instructor at the local fitness center; a very spiritual person, she's typically quiet and relaxed though she is also prone to shyness, which I find extremely adorable. Still, she's a bit insecure about her appearance which I don't really understand, since I think she looks pretty just the way she is.

The minute I heard a knock on the door, I opened it to reveal the lovely Indian woman. "Oh! That was fast," she remarked, slightly surprised that I was already there. She was dressed in the outfit she always wore for her yoga classes, a short purple top which showed off her midriff and sheer loose pants.

Shrugging, I replied, "Well I just happened to be by the door. C'mon in, Beli."

"Thank you," Beli said, walking past me and removing her shoes. "How are you feeling today?"

"Not good," I rasped, scratching the back of my head.

"You do sound pretty hoarse," the long-haired woman commented. "Well, I think I have just the thing to help… if you'll let me."

This caught my attention. "What did you have in mind?" I asked, trying to hold back a cough and failing.

Blushing slightly, Beli answered, "Uh, this might sound a little silly, but I was thinking some aromatherapy and a massage, maybe? I bought some special oil that should help you relax."

 _Huh, never really thought about aromatherapy,_ I thought tapping my chin. _Though a massage would definitely be nice…_ "Okay, I'd like that."

"Great!" Beli smiled, though the blush on her cheeks remained. "I just need you to remove your shirt."

As I removed my bathrobe and t-shirt, it suddenly occurred to me that this was the first time I was actually shirtless around Beli. Even when we met on the beach I was fully clothed, and I never removed my shirt around her while I was at the fitness center.

"Ooh, I like where this is going," another voice piped up, which of course belonged to Kyu who was hovering above us. Since Beli didn't respond to her presence, my guess was she was pulling the whole "invisible to everyone but me" routine. "Go ahead, pretend I'm not here," she added before disappearing from my sight as well.

I just shook my head in disbelief as I laid down on the bed face down. Glancing back, Beli had gotten a small vial of oil out of her purse. "So, *cough* which scent are you using?"

"Lavender," she answered. "It's meant to calm and soothe your body, as well as accentuate healing." Beli was about to open the vial, but then she paused for some reason.

Sitting up, I asked, "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. It's just… I haven't done this to a man before. I guess I'm a little nervous."

Smiling, I jokingly suggested, "Maybe you can pretend I'm Kyanna; that might make you less nervous." I should point out right now that Kyanna, another regular at the fitness center, has huge… tracts of land as opposed to my flat chest.

Beli couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Ha ha, somehow I don't think I can picture you as Kyanna. But thank you Nathan, that did help a bit. Now lie back down, please."

Letting out a quick cough, I replied "Yes ma'am" before lying back down on the bed.

Opening up the vial, Beli poured some of the oil onto her fingers, and a few seconds later her hands were on my back. The scent of lavender drifted across my nose, and it relaxed me as I surrendered myself to her gentle but firm touch.

Letting out a soft moan, I wondered, "Mmm, Beli? You sure you've never done this on a guy before?"

"I'm sure," she replied. "I don't do this a whole lot, so I'm not as good as others. Does it feel okay?"

"Is that a trick question?" I responded with a smile. "It feels nice."

Once again this resulted in a soft chuckle. "Thank you, I'm glad you like it," Beli said, pausing just long enough to apply more oil before her hands began to trail lower down my back. "Uh-oh, a knot. Here, let me work this out…"

As she applied pressure to the knot in my back, I couldn't help letting out a groan as the tension went away. "Uhn! Ahh, much better…"

This kept up for a while, and at some point I fell asleep; I guess the massage and lavender combo relaxed me a little too much.

When I woke up, Beli was lying next to the bed. _Aww, her sleeping face is so cute,_ I thought, my face feeling a bit warmer and not from my fever. _She can't be comfortable on the floor, though; if I wasn't sick, I would've asked her to lie with me…_

I then realized exactly what kind of thoughts were going through my head; was I really considering taking Beli to bed with me? Shaking my head, I thought, _C'mon mind, out of the gutter! A couple more dates, then maybe I'll ask her. Man, I've been hanging around Kyu too much…_ There is one thing I'll admit, and it's that while I've only known her for a couple of weeks, I've become kinda fond of the Indian beauty.

Once my mind was a bit clearer, I reached down and gently shook her shoulder. "Beli, wake up."

"Mmm… hmm?" Letting out a cute yawn, she looked up at me with half-opened eyes. "Oh, did I fall asleep?"

"Uh, yeah sorry," I apologized as I glanced at the clock. "Looks like it's 4:15, so we were asleep for a while."

Blushing a little, Beli started to stand up. "Oh gosh, I should probably get going…"

Clearing my throat a bit, I told her, "Here, let me help." Taking her hand, I helped Beli stand up so she could straighten herself out. "Sorry for dozing off on you like that."

"It's fine, I did the same thing," she reassured as she rolled her shoulder to get rid of the stiffness. "I think the lavender was affecting me, too."

As we walked to my door, I commented, "Still, your massage really did help me relax. Ya know, *cough* if this whole yoga instructor thing falls through, you'd make someone a good masseuse."

"You really think so?" Beli asked in surprise, the blush returning to her cheeks. "That's so nice of you to say, Nathan."

"I only say it cuz it's true," I said with a wink, getting one more chuckle out of her. "Thanks for coming over Beli; I'll try to make it up to you once I get over this fever." I was barely able to finish that sentence before my cough kicked in.

Placing her hand on my shoulder, she said, "Okay, but for now you should probably go back to sleep." As she stepped outside, Beli turned to face me. "Hope you feel better soon." And with one more smile, she slowly closed the door.

Staring at the door for a bit, it took me a few seconds to realize that I still smelled like lavender. _As nice as this smells, I guess a shower is in order,_ I thought with a raspy sigh.

"Man! Why'd you have to fall asleep, Nate? You could've gotten some action!" Kyu complained as she suddenly appeared in front of me.

"In my condition? No way," I replied, my eyes rolling at the fairy's behavior. "And besides, unlike you I'd like to get to know a woman before I sleep with her."

"It's been two weeks! You've talked to her how many times? How much more time do you need?" she questioned as she followed me to the bathroom. "I know I said you were gonna be my greatest accomplishment, but I didn't think it was because you were being stubborn. Ow!"

"Did you seriously just run into a closing door?" I questioned rhetorically, turning the water on so it could get to a good temperature.

Getting into the shower, I leaned against the wall with a sigh. Having a fever was one thing, but dealing with an apparently bored fairy on top of that was something else. At the very least, the hot shower provided a welcome break from Kyu's antics…

… until the water suddenly got cold! "Gah! What the hell, Kyu?!" I shouted hoarsely, yanking the shower curtain open.

"Kyu? Who's that?" Instead of the mischievous fairy, standing there with a confused look on her face was Aiko Yumi.

 _Aw shit, think fast Nate!_ Quickly grabbing a towel to cover up, I stammered, "W-W-What?! Aiko, h-how'd you get in here?!" _Man, my voice is sounding squeaky…_

"Your door was open, for some reason," the Japanese woman answered, jerking her thumb toward the doorway. "Were you daydreaming or something?"

"Uh yeah, something like that," I answered quickly before remembering that I was still a: naked, and b: standing in a cold shower. Slipping out, I coughed a bit before saying, "Uh, maybe I should go change."

Aiko gave an amused smile as her eyes followed me. "Nah, I want you to stay the same good-looking goofball I know," she cracked.

"Ha ha ha ha ha," I replied sarcastically, though that was pretty funny. Aiko Yumi is a physics professor at U.O.G., not that she really likes her job. Not only is she hot, but she's sarcastic, funny, blunt, loves a good time and also likes to relax whenever possible. She's got her fair share of problems and is frequently trying to find meaning in her life, but she always manages to make me laugh and help me loosen up a bit.

Once I was dressed and the shock of the cold water wore off, I felt tired again, but I couldn't just send Aiko away. "Make yourself at home. Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure, as long as it's got alcohol in it," Aiko answered as she entered my room. "Whatcha got?"

"Mostly beer; it's in the fridge," I told her.

"Thanks. Be right back." And with that, the sexy teacher headed into the kitchen, coming back with two beers. "Grabbed one for you, too; gotta get some fluids in you, after all!"

 _Does beer count as a fluid?_ I wondered, but I took one of the bottles anyway since it would've felt weird if Aiko was the only one drinking. She and I had kinda become drinking buddies by that point. "So how was your day?"

"Uuugghh, a pain in the ass as usual," Aiko groaned before taking a swig of her beer. "Let's not talk about that; how are you holding up?"

Sipping my beer, I rasped, "Eh, I've felt better. *cough cough* Getting sick sucks."

"I feel you," the lady teacher said as she strolled over to my swivel chair. "If it makes you feel better, it's worse for teachers cuz it means twice the workload when we come back. Ah, fun times…" Then before she sat down, she paused and reached for something on the chair. Then another smug grin appeared on her face. "Speaking of fun times, what've we got here?"

She then held up the dirty magazine that Kyu was reading earlier that day. _Aw jeez, did she forget to put that away?_ I thought with a groan. "Heh heh, that's what I get for not cleaning up, I guess."

"Hey, I never said I was complaining," Aiko said as she started flipping through the magazine. When she got to one page, she almost immediately started snickering. "Pfft! Okay, how was she able to squeeze into that thing?!"

Looking at the photo she was pointing to, I replied, "Now that you mention it, I have no idea… Wait, you're really okay with this?"

"You're talking to a woman who's asked you what kind of porn you watch; I think I can handle a magazine," the teacher reassured me.

"Okay, good point," I muttered as I cleared my throat. Occasionally I forget just how bold Aiko can be about certain topics, particularly porn or sex. It took a little getting used to at first, but now it makes for interesting conversations and, in this case, just the two of us drinking beer and laughing over a magazine.

On another page, Aiko's eyes widened before she started laughing again. "Are you kidding? If you're gonna have that little on there, you might as well be naked!"

"I know right? It's like she's teasing us," I commented with a smirk. Next page over, I pointed out another picture. "Jeez, how can she breathe in that?"

"Ah, it's probably not as tight as it looks, and – Hey! That one bit looks airbrushed!" At that, both of us cracked up at the faulty edit. Once we had finally calmed down, Aiko questioned with a mischievous smile, "Got any more?"

A couple more beers and a lot of laughs later, the two of us were sprawled out on the floor, magazines scattered around us. "Fuck, this is fun! I'm glad I came over here, I needed the laughs," Aiko told me.

"Y'know, I'm glad you came too," I said, turning to face her. "Sure I'm sick, but *cough cough* it's kinda nice having some company over." As I spoke, I was having a little trouble keeping my eyes open.

"Aww, is it past your bedtime?" she teased, noticing my sleepiness. "Here, let me help you up."

With Aiko's assistance, I was able to get into bed and bury myself under the covers. "Thanks Aiko, and thanks for coming over," I whispered.

"No problem Nate," she said, patting my cheek. She then leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Granted if you weren't sick, I'm sure I could've made your night even more fun."

And once again my face felt warmer; what is up with these women and making me blush?! "Well maybe next time, I'll take you up on that offer," I suggested.

Chuckling, Aiko replied, "We'll see. Don't worry, I know the way out." Standing up and strolling out of my room, she called back, "Keep those dreams about me under control, okay?"

Once she was gone, I sighed before muttering to myself, "I'll try my damnedest…"

"I saw you looking at those swaying hips," a familiar voice teased, and of course Kyu showed up next to me. "Looks like you two had fun!"

Nodding, I replied, "Yeah, but I could use some water; I shouldn't have drunk so much beer."

"Sure thing dude, leave it to me," the pinkette said before fluttering away. I don't remember falling asleep; that day wore me out, and I was sure the next day wasn't going to be much different.

 **Fun fact: I actually didn't have to do a whole lot of research on aromatherapy, mainly because… yeah okay, I'm really into it. I've been making frequent use of a spearmint and eucalyptus combo lately. (good combo for stress relief) Sounds girly, but I'd still recommend giving aromatherapy a try if you're having a hard time.**

 **And for the record, no I don't think beer counts as a fluid in terms of helping an illness; in my mind, Aiko knows this and is just messing with Nathan. As for what the pictures in the magazine are… well, it's a dirty magazine so I'll leave that to your imagination ;)**


End file.
